Plance fic collention
by Eira Miste
Summary: Just a bunch of sweet one-shots (and maybe a couple two-shot's), nothing inappropriate. They are slightly related. But not much. The only reason it's rated Kplus is because I'm paranoid Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender.
1. The Computer Incident, part 1

_**You know, I never thought that I'd like these two together, but...turns out I proved myself wrong!**_

 _ **I've also started a Kallura fic collection, and will be doing (or I'm planning to do) collection's for Hunay and Shomelle.**_

 ** _I'm sticking as close to the canon story as possible._**

 _ **Please comment if you liked it. Any constructive criticism is welcome, but please keep everything appropriate, or I will remove the comment.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"LANCE!"

The scream echoed throughout the castle (speakers), startling everyone.

Allura fell out of her bed.

Hunk lost control of the food goo hose.

Keith almost stabbed himself. (He was in the middle of training)

Coran smacked his head.

Lance? Lance ran. More specifically, Lance ran in order to hide. He knew why Pidge was mad. He also knew that he _did not_ want to face her wrath.

Now, it wouldn't have been so bad if he still thought that she was a _guy_ , but a couple weeks before he found out that she was a _girl_. Not just any girl, but Katie Holt.

Suprisingly, he knew Katie Holt.

He was years older than her. But he knew her. He had caught sights of her when she would visit her father, then brother.

He had talked to her a couple of times.

He actually... _liked_ her. Not the flirty like, like. But really, really, liked her.

He had even heard a rumor, that he now knew to be true, of how she had broken into the Garrison.

Now, he found her as slightly scary. Especially when she was mad.

Like at this very moment.

"I know you're the one that stole my laptop! NOW LOOK AT IT!"

What she said was true. He stole, ahem, _borrowed_ , her laptop. And he _might_ have gotten some food goo on it...and that might have made it crash. But she was so quick to throw the blame...

"Lance"

She was in the room. He was hiding behind Blue's paws.

'Please don't find me. Please don't find me. Please don't find me.' He thought. Repeatedly.

But, as any of us know, things hardly ever go our way.

"Lance," Pidge growled, stepping in front of him. "You. Are. Dead."

He once again ran. Only this time. He was trapped. He was trapped, and she had her bayard.

"Pidge. Let me explain."

"Explain?! You took my laptop! You took my laptop, and you got food goo on it! Do you know what happens when you get food goo on a laptop?!"

He stayed silent. He knew that was better.

"IT CRASHES! If I hadn't saved everything onto flashdrive's, and my other laptop, I WOULD HAVE LOST IT!"

"I'm sorry, Pidge. But, hey! You just said that you were able to save everything."

"That's not the point." She seethed. "You _took_ my laptop without permission."

"I know. But, in my defense, it's not like you would have let me borrow it."

That did nothing to calm her. If anything, it made her angrier.

"AHHHH!" She shocked him with her bayard. He should have known.

He should have seen it coming.

But he didn't.

"Pidge!" He gasped, "Please! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" She asked slyly

"Antyhing."

Pidge smiled and put her bayard away. "Anything..." She whispered to herself.

"I got it." She turned back to him and tapped the tip of his nose.

"You get to be my personal slave for the entire week!"

"Y-your personal, what?"

"You heard me. In order to make up for almost destroying my laptop, you have to become my personal slave for an entire week! Starting tomorrow."

Lance swollowed.

How hard could it be? Agree, and she wouldn't kill him.

Simple. Right.

"Ok."

Wrong.

He was dead meat.

He wasn't going to survive.

And she knew it.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE!:**_

 _ **Ahh! That was so much fun to write.**_


	2. The Computer Incident, part 2

_**So. Much! FUN!**_

 ** _This is a combination of Kallura and Plance, with the other Paladins and Coran as well._** _ **I really hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **Please comment (appropriately)! Constructive criticism is okay.**_

 _ **(The beginning and ending have been edited with the Kalllura version, but other than that nothing has changed)**_

* * *

"Pidge!"

"Well if you didn't-"

"But-"

Keith and Allura, who had been training together, both widened their eyes and started to slowly back away towards the back exit of the training room.

"You remember last time..." Allura whispered,

"Yes..." Keith whispered back.

"So what should we do?"

He looked her in the eyes, before quickly grabbing her hand, prompting her to follow him.

"Run!"

Why they were so scared? Well, it started like this...

* * *

 _A couple months earlier:_

"Pidge!" Lance screamed. "No! I'm NOT going to do that!"

Four groans sounded from the common room as Pidge and Lance entered.

"I will not just stand next to you and hold you're headphones."

"This is day one," Allura started,

"and this is fight twenty." Keith finished.

"But you agreed!" Pidge shouted.

"This isn''t going to work." Hunk sighed.

"I didn't think that it would be like this!" Lance countered.

"OK you two!" Shiro stood up on walked over to them. "There is only one way to settle this."

"Which is?" They asked at the same time.

"You're going to court."

"What?" Four voices asked.

"You heard me. Court. I'm the judge, Hunk is the jury, Allura is Lance's lawyer, and Keith is Pidge's lawyer."

Pidge shrugged her shoulder and sat down.

Lance smiled at Allura and sat down across from Pidge.

Hunk sighed and sat on the end couch.

"O-okay, I guess." Allura said cautiously. Before going to Hunk for a quick description on what was happening.

Keith however.

"No! I'm not getting involved."

"Oh, but doesn't it sound fun?" Allura prodded, making the other's just stare to see how this would play out.

"No."

"But it would help us become a better team."

"No."

"But we might understand each other better."

"No."

Allura gave an agitated sigh. "You get to help Pidge crush Lance."

Keith looked from Allura, to Pidge, to Lance.

"Then I guess I'm in."

* * *

"OK"

Coran stood to the side of the table a while later. Shiro had tracked him down in order to have someone to have someone to announce the case. Then they all went to the dining room, with their dinner (which would come back to haunt them). Shiro at one end. Hunk at that other. With the two parties facing each other. It had taken Coran a while, but he had finally gotten the story out of Pidge and Lance... The same story out of Pidge and Lance... and now it was time to judge.

"Today we have the case of the servant."

"The case of the servant?" Keith question.

"Hush, lawyer number four."

"Coran, there are only two lawyers."

"HUSH! Now," Coran cleared his throat, "Pidge claims, and Lance confirms, that Lance stole-"

"Borrowed!" Lance cried out,

"Quiet! As I was saying. Lance stole Pidge's laptop and got food goo all over it, resulting in the laptop crashing. Pidge tracked Lance down and he agreed to be her personal slave for an entire week."

"After she threatened me!" Lance called out.

Coran sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, after Pidge threatened him with her bayard."

"Is that it?" Shiro asked.

"Yes, Number One, it is."

"Well then, Keith, you're up."

Keith stood, and cleared his throat, before starting to walk around the table.

"Jury, my client-"

"She's not-" Lance interrupted

"Hush. Again, my client had her laptop almost destroyed, and in order to make up for it, Lance agreed to be her personal slave for a week. This is day _one_ and he is already breaking that vow!"

Hunk nodded his head.

"Thank you for you're input." He pointed to Allura, "What do you have."

Keith sat down, and Allura stood up.

"I cannot lie, and yes, while my client did quite a few bad things-"

"Hey!"

"He only agreed to that because of the fact that Pidge was threatening him with her bayard!"

"Interesting." Hunk mused.

"But she wouldn't have had to threaten him, if he hadn't been the reason her laptop crashed!" Keith shouted.

"But she still shouldn't have threatened him!" Allura cried back.

"HE'S AN IDIOT!"

"I object!" Lance cried.

"I DON'T!" Pidge shouted at him.

The shouting continued, with Shiro, Coran and Hunk disappearing from the scene.

Of course, it was then when things got out of control.

"Pidge! Think about what you're doing." Lance, tried, and was failing, at calming Pidge down.

She had a bowl of food goo. That stuff was even scarier than her.

"Why should I?" She asked, pulling her arm back.

"Because! Because!"

He got a face full of food goo.

So he threw some back.

Which hit Allura.

Making her lash out.

Resulting in Keith getting gooed.

Ending with Pidge getting gooed.

Then... Well, you get the picture.

* * *

An hour later, they all collapsed.

"Truce?" Lance asked Pidge.

"Truce." She was too tired to argue.

They shook on it.

"Keith." Allura sighed, turning her head slightly to look him in the eye.

"Yeah?"

"How did we get pulled into this?"

Keith moaned and looked up at the ceiling.

"I have no idea."

They turned to each other.

"Never again."

* * *

 _Present:_

Now it was back.

Now they were running.

Because, no matter what was happening with Pidge and Lance, they would never do it again.


	3. It Wasn't Your Fault

**_This takes place in season 1. I hope ya'll like it!_**

* * *

Lance was one of those people that needed to be around other people. Well, when he was in a mood to be around other people, that is. Hunk was too busy in kitchen, Shiro was training with Keith, Coran was in a reminiscing mood, and Allura was resting. That left Pidge.

Yes he would have to sit through her talking about techy-stuff, but she was pretty cute when she got excited over the smallest thing.

If he got lucky he could pull her into playing a game or something. He did overhear her mention to Shiro that, despite her ages, she and Matt loved to play something called Extreme Hide-and-Go-Seek.

He had first checked her room, and when he didn't find her there he headed to the Green Lion's hanger.

He walked in, and immediately heard a sniffle. Then another one.

"Pidge" he called out, trying to spot the Green Paladin.

"L-Lance." It sounded like she was behind her Lion. "W-what... are you do-doing here?" And she had been crying.

Lance headed that way. "I was looking for you."

"Why?" He had trouble hearing her, her voice sounded small and weak.

He peeked behind the Green Lion, and that's when he saw her. She was sitting on the floor with her arms around her knees, her head resting up against the Lion.

"Pidge, what's wrong?" He asked, walking towards her.

"I-it's nothing, Lance."

"It's something." He knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Pidge broke. Just the way he asked, the gentleness in his voice. "I'm...sorry." She whispered.

"Sorry? For what?" Lance looked at her with concern. Sure, they had a few, minor, disagreements since living on the Castle of Lions, but who wouldn't? He honestly couldn't think of a reason for her o apologize for anything. At least not anything they had already settled.

"For the Castle of Lions being taken over. It was my fault."

"Pidge! That was weeks ago. How-"

"You almost died! And it was all because of Rover. I'm the one who... who.."

Lance surprised her by pulling her into his arms. He hated seeing her tear herself apart. "Pidge stop. It wasn't you're fault."

"But.. I-If I.. H-hadn't."

He held her tighter. "No. None of it was you're fault. There was no way you could've known that they had the technology to copy his code. There was no way you could've known any of them survived. And if I remember correctly. You're also part of the reason we did survive."

Pidge shook with soft laughter, mixed with crying. "I also never got to thank you."

"Thank me?"

She pulled back and looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, and her eye's sparkling. "You shot at Sendack, which let me escape. If you hadn't..." She broke off and downcast her eyes.

Lance put his finger under her chin and made her lift her head. "Stop crying, please." He asked.

Pidge smiled in response, wiping her face. (Though the occasional tear still slipped through.)

"So. You wanna play extreme hid-and-go-seek?" He asked, hoping to put that conversation in the past. (He didn't want to see her cry again! It broke his heart!)

Pidge's smile got even bigger. "Sure!"

The two were just getting up, when Shiro's voice rang through the castle intercoms. "Everyone to the deck!"

Lance glanced at Pidge. "Guess we'll need to put that game on hold."

"Guess so."

Lance grinned as they headed to the deck. That game was definitely going to happen. Even if he had to wake her, and the others, up in the middle of the night.

He would not rest until they did the game!

Little did he know, that that would not be for a while.

 _Typical._


	4. I'm Glad Your Safe

Pidge sighed as she petting one of the space caterpillars. She was bored. More than bored. Wait, was there a word for that? She blew it off. No longer caring.

All there was around her was her lion, which was dead, space caterpillars, and trash. Lot's and lot's of trash.

Wait a minute.

Pidge glanced at all of the trash. Her mom _had_ always told her to be crafty, and she was always reminded to recycle.

"Well, I've got nothing better to do. You guy's want to help me?" In response, the space caterpillars nodded. (Which was basically tilting themselves up and down.)

"Good. Bring me all sorts of trash. I''m gonna make trash-people!"

Pidge grabbed a stray piece of metal. "But who should I make first?"

It honestly didn't take her too long to figure that out. She had been concerned about a certain Cuban boy ever since they all separated in the freak wormhole.

She missed his jokes, his smile, his care-free personality. And they had only been separated for an hour!

Pidge set to work, sorting through all the materials she would need, and starting to put some of them together.

The entire time she did that, she was thinking of her adventures with Lance.

She didn't have many from her Garrison days. She had always blown him off, only going on a hike here or there when he, unintentionally, guilted her into it. He never meant to guilt her, but whenever he mentioned team-building it always made her think of her dad. A person who also was big into bonding as a team.

So, she concluded that her first actual adventure with Lance would've been when they found the Blue Lion, and he piloted them into space.

Then you had when the Castle of Lions was taken over. Lance almost _died_. Yet he woke up, from a coma, in order to save her. It took Pidge weeks to forgive herself. She felt that if she hadn't kept Rover, than the Galra couldn't have used him to infiltrate the Castle of Lions. Lance wouldn't have gotten hurt.

Pidge blinked back tears. She couldn't cry. Lance made it clear that it wasn't her fault. She just had to believe it too.

Then you had there time going, and at, the Balmera. Lance flirting with Nyma? Not fun. Fighting a big, scary and powerful Galra monster? Also not fun.

Now there time at the Galra Space Station. She giggled. She had gotten to make a robot slap him for talking about a girl. Now _that_ was fun.

Of course, you also had their adventures on the Castle of Lions. One was when she turned him into her personal slave. Although that only lasted for a day.

Or when the Castle of Lions turned on them! Actually, that was scary.

By this time, Pidge finished with her trash-Lance. She looked over her work. "Well, it's not as good as the real thing, but you'll do."

She sighed and glanced around. "Now, if only I knew Lance was safe."

* * *

She had her answer a couple days later. He was! Bad part. He couldn't quit talking about Plaxum, and it was really getting on Pidge's nerves.

"And did you know that- mmmfff. Hey!"

Laughter came from everyone but Lance, who was holding a pillow that Pidge had just thrown at him.

Pidge shrugged her shoulders and smirked. "Ooops."

"Ooops? I'll give you oops." Lance threw it back at her, making her screech.

This resulted in Pidge grabbing another pillow and throwing it at him, and before you knew it, they were having a full on pillow fight.

What they hadn't noticed was everyone else slipping out of the room.

An hour later, Pidge collapsed on a couch, while Lance collapsed on the one facing opposite of it. The entire room was a mess, but both were too tired to clean it up.

"Truce?" Lance asked, looking to Pidge.

"Truce."

Pidge closed her eye's, only opening them when Lance said her name.

"I'm glad you're okay."

That made her smile. "I'm glad you're okay too."

With those words being said, both fell into deep sleeps. Only being woken up by Shiro the next morning. To the chore of cleaning up the room.

But, it was worth it.


	5. Hide and Go Remember?

Pidge burst into Lance's room early, _very early_ , the morning after saving the Taujeerians.

"Pidge? Wha-"

"You owe me a game of extreme hide-and-go-seek."

Lance rubbed his eye's and yawned. "Pidge what time is it?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. We've been fighting Galra left and right, so we are playing extreme hide-and-go-seek. Now."

"Bu-"

"Now!"

Lance groaned, rolled out of bed, and slipped on his blue lion slippers. It was then that he noticed that Pidge was still in her pajamas (a green tank top and purple pajama capris). He pointed at her outfit. "Does that mean that I can stay in my pajama's?"

Pidge rolled her eye's and grabbed his hand. "Yes Lance. Now come on! I still need to explain the rules to you."

Lance sighed as he allowed himself to be pulled out into the hall.

"Okay," Pidge spoke softly as they walked. "Here's the deal. The only thing hide-and-go-seek and extreme hide-and-go-seek have in common is the fact that you have to find the other person. That's when things get a bit more challenging."

Lance raised his eyebrow's. "What do you mean?"

"Matt and I would get bored when we played hide-and-go-seek. Yet at the same time, we really liked it. Extreme hide-and-go-seek is like a mix of games. What you do is count to a hundred then try to find the other person. Once you find them you have to try to catch them and get them to the base."

"Catch them? Base?"

"Yeah. So, once you catch them, you have to hold them by the wrist. Now, the person who was hiding, and was then caught, can try to escape and go back into hiding. All they have to do is get the seeker to let go of their wrist."

"That sounds-"

"Without physically getting them to let go."

"Never mind."

Pidge let go of Lance's hand as they entered one of the common rooms.

"But the hider can win by getting back to the base room, which is here." She turned to him, her eye's sparkling with excitement. In turn Lance also became excited.

"So, who's seeking first?"

Pidge held out her hand. "Rock paper scissors?"

The two went through the cycle. Pidge came out with Scissors, and Lance had paper so...

"One, two, three..." Lance continued to count out loud, while thinking of all the places Pidge could hide. The Castle was huge! Not to mention that she was very tricky.

It was a challenge he was looking forward too.

* * *

Pidge quickly, and quietly, ran through the castle, trying to think of a hiding spot. She almost screamed in frustration. Even though the Castle was huge, all the hiding spots seemed obvious. She needed something that Lance wouldn't think about. Something he wouldn't see coming.

"Of course!" She whisper-shouted as she ran towards the hangers. What better place to hide, then under his own nose.

* * *

Lance crept down hall, keeping his eye's open. He was attempting to think like Pidge.

He was failing.

First he checked the kitchen. Then the library. After that the training room.

It was when he checked Green's hanger that an idea hit him.

Lance hurriedly walked into Blue's hanger, humming to himself. "Hey girl! Any idea where Pidge is?"

He scanned the room with his eye's, trying to make sure that he wasn't too obvious.

Although he wasn't expecting Blue to open up.

Lance's eye's widened "You let her in?" He asked, as he walked up the ramp.

He didn't have many things in Blue, just the necessities, so there was only one place he could think of where she would hide. In plain sight.

"Hellooo." Lance greeted, as he reached around and grabbed... His own wrist?

Lance stared in shock at... himself. Or at least, something Pidge created to look like him. Out of, trash? A trash him?! A good trash him, but still!

Lance groaned while sprinting out of Blue. Hopefully he could still catch up to Pidge.

* * *

Pidge held back laughed as Lance ran right past her. She managed to hide in a small box that he had in the lion. There were advantages to being tiny. Hiding in small things was one of them.

She waited a few minutes before climbing out. "Thanks girl." She whispered as she walked out of Blue.

"Gotcha!" A cry rang out, as something clamped onto her wrist. "Lance?!"

Lance smirked as he guided her out of Blue's hanger. "I noticed the box on my way out. It made sense that you would curl up in it to hide."

Pidge bit her lip. The way he phrased that made it sound like she was a cat, but she couldn't think of that. She had a bigger issue to solve. She had to figure out how to escape.

Lance talked about how he would have to teach his niece and nephew how to play the game once they got back to Earth, but Pidge was only half listening. It was harder for her to think up ways to distract Lance.

When she and Matt would play, she could distract him by talking tech stuff and getting him to have a minor disagreement, or by mentioning a girl he had a crush on. With Lance? There was no way she was mentioning any girls! She didn't know why his flirting bugged her so much but it did.

That left her with two options. Get him to talk about something he loves, and hope that he let go of her wrist, or kiss him.

Pidge stopped in her tracks, making Lance stop to look at her. She had no idea where that second idea came from, and it scared her.

"Hey Pidge, you okay?"

Pidge blinked once. Twice. Before his words set in. "What?! Oh y-yeah."

Lance looked at her oddly, but he started to lead her to the base once more.

Okay, so she wasn't going to kiss him. Once again, she had NO IDEA where that came from. But it did give her another idea. Maybe she could get him to talk about Cuba. There was a chance he would use his hands while talking. A very big chance.

"Hey Lance, what was it like growing up by the ocean?"

Lance got this dreamlike look on his face, and Pidge could already feel his hand relax. "It was wonderful. The ocean breeze, the smell, the sight. Sure, the storms could get bad, but even they were nice."

His grip on her wrist loosened more, and Pidge felt a bit guilty at using his memories as a way to get away.

"There were times when my sister, Veronica, and I would sneak out and go surfing. Other times the entire family would have beach days. We would build sandcastle, have a picnic, surf, swim... We just enjoyed being with each other."

Lance let go of her wrist, but Pidge barely noticed. Her mind was no longer on the game, now she just wanted to listen to Lance talk.

"And sometimes my brother Marco and I would camp out. We'd take our guitars and-" Lance had started to talk with his hands, and he knew it, he looked to see if Pidge had escaped, but to his surprise she was still there.

"And..." Pidge prodded, looking genuinely interested.

"Why didn't you?"

Pidge cleared her throat, "I uh, got caught up in listening. But hey, if you want me too..." Pidge suddenly sprinted down the hall, disappearing into one of the rooms.

Lance laughed, a little sadly, to be truthful. He missed his family dearly. It was hard, being so far out in space. Sure, he hadn't been gone from Earth for very long. But he had no way to contact them.

He closed his eye's, willing himself to think at the task at hand, before going after Pidge.

* * *

Pidge, on the other hand, wasn't hiding. She still felt guilty for using Lance's memories against him. Instead she sat on a couch in the library.

Hearing Lance talk about the ocean, made her think about her past. Made her think of Matt.

She was also trying to figure out why she had stayed and listened to Lance talk, when she could have escaped.

"Wow, that is a terrible hiding spot."

Pidge looked up to see Lance, and shrugged her shoulders. "I... I guess that, considering how big the castle is, extreme-hide-and-go-seek isn't that fun with only two people." She lied, looking down.

She heard Lance's footsteps and felt him grab her hand. "You're probably right. But we should still finish it."

Pidge allowed herself to be pulled out of the room. "So, I told you some memories, now it's your turn."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

Pidge bit the inside of her cheek. A lot of her childhood memories involved techy stuff. Or shenanigans with Matt.

She didn't know what to tell him. There were things she still wasn't ready for the team to know, like the fact that she was constantly teased.

Although she did have a couple. She didn't know how exciting they were, but they were still there.

"Every summer for my entire life, has been spent in Italy. Along with every spring break."

Lance stopped dead in his tracks. "What?!"

Pidge shrugged her shoulders. "Both my mom and dad's families are from Trento. Nonnuccio and Nonna, my mom's parents, own a vineyard. While Nonnetto and Nonnina, my dad's parents, live in the city."

"Why haven't you ever mentioned this?! Is you're Nonnuccio and Nonna's vineyard big? Do you have many cousins? What did you guy's do for fun? How was the food?"

Pidge laughed as they kept on walking. "I have around fifteen cousins on my mom's side, and six on my dad's. We played many different games. One was-"

"There you two are." Lance and Pidge turned to see Shiro walking towards them. The Black Paladin glanced down, noticing the fact that Lance was holding onto Pidge's wrist.

"Extreme-hide-and-go-seek." Pidge explained, making Shiro nod his head in understanding.

"Matt told me stories of the times you and he would play it. He also mentioned that you once played it with you're cousins, but it got a bit out of control."

Pidge shrugged her shoulders. "A few bruises here or there, maybe a sprain or a broken bone, who cares? Our family was very competitive."

Lance's eye's were bulging. "Bruises? Sprains? Broken bones?!"

"Take it easy Lance, after that game Matt and I altered the rules to make it safer."

"You mean that you're parents forced you to alter the rules."

"You heard that story?"

"Yep."

Lance shook his head. "Well, anyways, want to join us?"

Shiro crossed his arms. "No. You two need to change and head out to the bridge. Team meeting."

Lance and Pidge glanced at each other as they walked to their rooms. "We'll need to play again." Lance said.

"With the rest of the team." Pidge added.

Lance smiled. "I would like to hear more about you're times in Italy."

Pidge blushed a little, though Lance didn't really notice. "And I would like to hear more about you're childhood in Cuba."

Both Paladins went to their rooms. Feeling an incredibly similar emotion.

They were both feeling confused.

The only difference? Pidge knew why. Lance didn't.

And it terrified the Green Paladin more than anything.

* * *

 ** _I really wanted to add Pidge's heritage into this, so I decided to give her a little backstory!_**

 ** _I'll probably do another fic with her talking about Italy, but I need to do some more info first. Just finding the words for grandma and grandpa was harder than expected._**

 ** _(And for anyone who's interested, there's a chance I'll do a fic with all the Paladins playing Extreme-hide-and-go-seek, so keep a look out!)_**


	6. You Will Find Him

_**So this is shorter than most of my Plance fics, but it was something I really wanted to do and I hope you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

Lance walked into the lab to find Pidge, sitting at her console. He hadn't had anytime to talk to her recently. He knew that she found out some information about Matt before Shiro disappeared, but he hadn't had any time to ask her about it.

"Hey Pidge."

"Oh, hey Lance." The girl didn't even turn her head.

"What are you doing?"

He saw Pidge's shoulders slump a it. "I'm trying to find some more clues from this video. I need to find something. Anything!"

Lance walked over and peered over her shoulder. "May I watch?"

Pidge played the video showing Matt escaping. It was short, but he knew it gave her hope.

"He's out there somewhere." Lance whispered

Pidge looked to him and Lance saw tears in her eyes. "What if I don't find him? What if I can't find anyone who can help? Or what if something's happened to him?! H-"

Lance wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. "It'll be okay Pidge." He said softly a few minutes later. "You'll find him."

"Lance...I'm not so sure."

"I am." Lance pushed her back a little so he could look into her eye's. "Katie Holt, you are one of the smartest, strongest, and bravest people I know. You never give up on anything and are a force to be reckon with. If anyone can find him, it's you."

Pidge smiled and wiped away her tears. "Thanks Lance." She sighed and looked back at her screen. "I guess I should keep on looking."

Lance stood up and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, and Allura and I are being sent out on a mission." He reached over and squeezed her shoulder before heading out. "Good luck!" He called.

"You too." She whispered, to his retreating back.

Knowing that he was going on a mission with Allura bugged her, but she decided not to dwell on it. She had a brother to find, and if Lance believed that she could do it, so did she.


	7. Nightmares: part 1

**_I would like to mention that there is talk of a nightmare in this. Nothing really freaky or anything, but it's still a nightmare._**

* * *

Pidge was just heading to bed when she heard a knock at her door.

"Lance?" She mumbled, she hadn't had much sleep over the past few nights.

The corner's of Lance's mouth turned down when he saw Pidge. "Oh, I didn't realize that you were heading to bed. I'll just-"

Pidge grabbed his hand. "No, no, no. You've made me curious. What's going on?"

Lance shrugged his shoulders. "I just wanted to know if you'd like to play a video game."

Pidge was about to decline when she noticed that Lance seemed a little off. Like something was wrong. "Sure, why not." She sighed, walking out of her room.

"Really?"

Pidge rolled her eye's. "I mean, if you don't want to anymore, I can go back to bed."

Lance quickly grabbed her arm. "No! N-no, I still want to play."

"Okay then, let's go."

Pidge continued to study Lance as they made their way to the gaming room. A room that had originally been a common room that Pidge and Lance, with a bit of Hunk's help, converted into a place for all of their, and the other's, games. (Although, sometimes Lance would move his and Pidge's game to his room)

"Is the game already in?" Pidge asked. Lance nodded his head as he turned on the console. He and Pidge had played their game, Killbot Phantasm 1: Journey to the Depths, quite a few times. Of course, it also took them a while to even get it to work, but minor details.

"Are you okay?" Pidge asked as Lance sat down next to her.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Lance asked, giving a small smile.

Pidge didn't believe him, but she stayed silent as they started the first level. She would steal a glance out of the corner of her eye every now and then, but didn't push it.

After level six, Pidge noticed Lance fighting to stay awake. "Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

"I told you Pidge, I'm fine."

Pidge bit her lip, and put down her control as an idea popped into her head. "Well, I think I'm going to head to bed."

Lance's eye's widened and he quickly reached out and grabbed her hand. "No! J-Just one more level? Please?"

Pidge couldn't keep from giving him a shocked expression. The pieces clicked, but she was having a hard time believing it. "Lance... Are you afraid of falling asleep?"

Lance chuckled nervously. "Pidge, why would I be afraid of falling asleep?"

She raised an eyebrow and tucked her knees underneath herself. "Because, you had a nightmare?"

His expression, along with the fact that he avoided eye contact, gave her the answer. "Lance, why didn't you just say so?"

"I didn't want to bother you with it." He sighed, "I know it's stupid to be scared of going back to sleep and-"

"Stop." Pidge interrupted. "It's not stupid, because I've been in the same position." Lance made eye contacted upon hearing that, though it didn't surprise him much.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Pidge asked gently.

Lance shook his head. "Really Pidge, it's nothing. I'll be fine."

"Lance." Her voice held a warning note. "It's something."

There was a few minutes of silence until Lance finally spoke. "We're so far from Earth. What if something has happened to our families? Or the Galra get there before we do?"

He broke off, and Pidge reached out to put her hand on his shoulder. "Take you're time." She whispered.

Lance closed his eyes. "Let's just say that in the nightmare, the Galra beat us to Earth, and started to separate families. Putting them into work camps. Forcing children to work like adults. My niece and nephew."

Pidge launched herself forward and hugged him. "Lance, it wasn't real." She said, as she felt his arms tighten around her. "This is real. You and I right here is real. The Galra are nowhere near Earth, and we'll make sure that they never reach there."

She felt him shaking and new that he was crying, so she just held on tighter. It felt like her own heart was breaking. She knew what it was like to have nightmares, and if his were anything like her's...

"I'm sorry." Lance whispered as he pulled back. Pidge gave him a gentle smile, as she got up. "Don't be. Now stay here, I'll be right back!"

Pidge ran to her room, grabbed something off her bed, and ran back to the game room.

"Here." She said, holding out the object.

Lance took it and gave her a smile. "You have a stuffed lion?"

Pidge stuck out her lower lip. "It was in my backpack when we came to space. It happened to be one of the few things I had taken with me to the Garrison." She shyly glanced away, "I thought that it might help."

Lance held the stuffed animal tightly. "Thanks Pidge." He got up and stretched. "I guess I should try to get some sleep."

"Yeah I should too."

The two walked back to their rooms in silence. "Hey Lance." Pidge, turned to look at him once she got to her door. "Feel free to wake me up whenever you need to."

Lance grinned. "Same goes for you. Goodnight Pidge."

"Night Lance."

And wouldn't you know it, the Blue Paladin slept through the entire night. Fully rested the next morning. Although, the mice did wonder why there was a plush lion on his bed...

* * *

 ** _As you might have noticed, this is "part one," but I would like to say that "part two" will more or likely not be the next chapter. _**

**_Other than that, I hope ya'll enjoyed this!_**


	8. A Dance with a Fairy

**_Hey ya'll, sorry it took so long to get this out._**

* * *

Lance rolled over in his bed for the twentieth time.

He couldn't sleep. He had tried everything he could think of, but instead he with granted with four varga's of laying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Might as well get up" He muttered, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and putting on his slippers.

This wasn't the first time he had insomnia while being on the Castle of Lions. Once, he had insomnia for an entire week. He had then developed a routine. Kitchen, hangers, rest room, and back to his bedroom. Unless he still couldn't fall asleep, then he would just wonder around the Castle until he felt as though he'd collapse.

He had just checked on Blue and was walking past Green's hanger when he heard it. Humming.

Two thought's stuck him at the same time.

Number one: What was Pidge doing up in the middle of the night?! (Okay, not that that was too unusual.)

And two: Pidge didn't hum! _Or did she?_

Lance quietly entered the Green Lion's hanger, greeted by the sight of Pidge. Her hair was in small pigtails, and she was wearing a green tank top, and purple pajama capris. (Hunk had snuck back to the space mall to get them for her).

Unlike the usual tinkering with electronics (although her laptop was on the table in front of her), Pidge was humming. And dancing.

Actually, it wasn't full blow dancing. More like swaying. But still!

He had never heard her sing, well hum, before, and he had to admit, her voice was pretty.

And she did need a partner...

"Pidge?" He called out questionably.

She turned, obviously surprised. "L-Lance!" He cheek's turned red. "What are you doing here?!"

He gave her a mischievous smile. "I thought I heard humming. I got curious."

"Well... Haven't you ever heard of knocking!?"

"Since when do we knock on the hanger doors?"

"That's not the point!" She shrieked.

All that accomplished, was making him more determined.

"You need a partner." He stated. Changing the subject.

Pidge blushed harder. "Excuse me?"

"You're dance. You need a partner."

"I wasn't dancing."

"Fine. Your 'swaying'. You still need a partner." He walked towards her. "I'm willing."

Pidge crossed her arms. "I don't dance."

"Come on."

Pidge looked up at him. "Lance, the top of my head barely reaches you're shoulder."

Lance shrugged and walked to the table "Doesn't matter."

Soft music floated out from the laptop, and before Pidge knew what was happening, Lance grabbed her hand and led her into a spot that held a bit more space.

"Lance..."

"What?" His eye's widened as a thought struck him. "You don't know how to dance, do you?"

Pidge rolled her eye's. "I know how to dance... I-I just don't slow dance."

Lance lifted an eyebrow. "Explanation please?"

"I know some Italian folk dances, and that's about it."

"But you don't think you can slow dance?"

"I didn't say that!"

Lance chuckled. "Really, 'cause it sure sounded like it."

" _Laaaannncce._ "

" _Piiiiddge_." The girl in question glared at him, resulting in him flinching slightly. "Fine, if you insist that you _didn't_ say you couldn't slow dance, then prove it."

Pidge's eye's widened. "What?"

"Prove it. Dance with me and prove me wrong."

"No."

Lance let go of her hand, yes they were still holding hands, and crossed his arms. "And why not?"

Pidge threw her hands up in the air. "Because you're just trying to trick me into dancing with you! It's not going to work! I'm not falling for it!"

Lance wasn't willing to give up, and dropped down to his knees, taking both of Pidge's hand's in his. "Please Pidge, dance with this poor soul."

Pidge groaned and glanced down at him. "Fine, I'll dance with you."

"Yes!"

"On one condition."

Lance stood up, slightly apprehensive at hearing those three words. "Which would be?"

"Unless you need to talk about something important, or get some feelings out through playing video games. Then please don't bug me at night, especially while I'm working."

Lance was surprised that that was her request. He had been expecting it to be more... agonizing, on his side. "Okay! Fine! No more night visits unless I need to talk. Got it."

Pidge sighed as she put one of her hands on Lance's shoulder, he was holding the other and, she had to admit, she liked the way it felt.

When Lance put his hand on the small of her back she had to will herself to remain calm on the outside. You see, Pidge had a couple of reasons on why she _didn't_ want to dance with Lance. One of those reasons was the closeness. Whenever he was really close to her, her heart beat faster and her thoughts got all jumbled up. She didn't like feeling that way, because she knew what it meant.

She also knew that she didn't want to go through a heartbreak. "So, uh, how long have you been dancing?" Pidge asked as Lance started to lead her around the hanger.

"My whole life." He laughed, "Mama loved dancing. She had me dancing by the time I could walk... What about you?"

Pidge glanced over at the Green Lion, not wanting to look up at Lance. "The same. Whenever my family would visit Italy there would always be big family reunions. At those reunions we would end up dancing... A lot."

"Sounds nice."

"Yeah..." Pidge cleared her throat and tried to step away. She had almost succeeded, but Lance was still holding onto her hand and spun her back.

"Oooh, nicely done." He said, as she gently landed against his chest.

"When do I get to stop dancing?" Pidge asked grumpily as Lance spun her around to face him. The hurt in his eye's made Pidge immediately regret what she said.

"I guess we can stop now." He said sadly, as he let go of her hand and stepped back.

Pidge bit her lip as he started to walk away. She didn't want to hurt him, he meant too much to her. "Lance wait!" She cried, reaching out and grabbing his arm. "I-I'm sorry. We don't need to stop."

Lance looked down at her, "Why don't you like dancing?"

"It's not that I don't like it, per say... It's just..."

"What?"

Pidge sighed and turned slightly away from him, "The last person I danced with was Dad. It was a few days before he and dad left for the Kerberos Mission. There was a school dance, but no one asked me to go." Pidge smiled a sad smile, and Lance reached out to touch her shoulder. "What happened?" He asked gently.

"Somehow Dad found out about the dance, so he had Matt keep me busy while he and Mom decorated the living room. White twinkling lights were strung, and all of the furniture was pushed up against the walls. I wasn't too happy when I got home. It wasn't the same thing. But my family got me to join in on the dancing. The last dance was a daddy daughter dance, since dad and I didn't know when we would have another chance."

Lance reached out and brushed Pidge's bangs away from her face. "I'm sorry, Pidge. If I had known..."

Pidge shook her head. "No. It's okay." She grabbed his hands and pulled him back to the middle of the room. "Now come on, let's dance."

"You're sure it's okay?" Lance asked. He got a bright smile in return. "Are we doing this or not?" She asked as she faced him. Just as she had, Lance didn't answer with any words. Instead he took her hand and spun her around, before drawing her in close.

Truthfully Pidge still felt a tiny bit uncomfortable, maybe sad, but she hid it well and decided to ask Lance a question. "When was the last time you danced? With another human, I mean."

The Blue Paladin smiled fondly. "Do you remember the weekend before we found the Blue Lion?"

"Yeah, we had a weekend off, and you flew to Cuba... Oh"

"The last time I danced was then, and it was with my older sister Rachel. She and I both love dancing, and since we didn't know when we'd see each other again..."

"Are you two close?"

Lance chuckled, "If you count fighting like cats and dogs all time close. Then yes, we were close."

Pidge made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a mock gasp. "What, you? _No._ Why would you ever fight with your sister?"

She squealed when she felt Lance's hands move to her sides and start to tickle her. "You little fairy!"

"I'm going to take that as a compliment!" Pidge laughed as she wiggled out of his grasp.

Lance held out his hands, palm sides up, towards the Green Paladin. "I promise I won't tickle you."

Pidge inched her hand towards him. "Should I trust you?"

Lance thought of rolling his eye's, but decided against it. "Yes."

Pidge giggled and placed her hand in his. In a swift movement, they were back too dancing, only this time it was a bit different. Pidge had both of her hands on Lance's shoulder's, and his hands were resting on her waist.

Lance felt his heart quicken as Pidge lay her head on his chest. _Stop!_ He chided himself. _I can't have feelings for her._ He glanced down, and noticed her eye's were half closed. _I can't risk her getting hurt._

Instead of talking, Lance started to hum. He didn't really have any words to what he was humming, he was making it as he went.

A while later, he felt Pidge lean up against him a bit harder, and she had basically stopped dancing.

"Pidge," He whispered gently, "I think it's time for you to hit the hay."

He could feel Pidge let out a deep breath, but she didn't move.

"Pidge..."

He almost laughed when he realized what happened. She had fallen asleep... while dancing.

After a little bit of careful maneuvering, Lance managed to pick Pidge up bridal style. "Let's get you too bed." He whispered as he carried her out of the hanger.

His emotions fought with each other as he headed towards Pidge's room. On the one hand, he really liked her. On the other he knew what he was like and he didn't want to ever risk breaking her heart.

On the third hand if, no when, they found Shiro, the older man would return to his duties as Pidge's unofficial big brother/protector, and Lance didn't ever want to face off with him.

"Lance? What are you doing?" Lance blinked, not noticing the princess until then.

"I-I couldn't sleep and found Pidge awake in Green's hanger. We hung out for a while and she fell asleep. I was just talking her to her room. What are you doing up?" The princess sighed softly and lowered her voice. "I couldn't sleep either. We have a very big event tomorrow evening and I was just making sure everything is perfect."

Lance nodded his head sympathetically. "Why don't I help you some after I get this fairy to her room."

"Fairy?" Allura question quietly as she followed Lance.

"Fairies are are small human-like beings with wings, and are only in myths and legends. Fairies can be very mischievous, and in some myths they are bad tempered."

"Oh. Then, I guess that suits her well."

"In other myths, fairies can be kind and nurturing."

Allura looked at him curiously. "Which do you view Pidge as?"

Lance smiled down at the sleeping figure in his arms. "I view her as a good fairy, only this particular good fairy is still a little mischievous, and a bit bad tempered. Like Tinkerbell."

"Tinkerbell?"

Lance laughed, "I'll explain later."

As the pair neared Pidge's room, Allura went ahead and opened the door for Lance, considering that his arms were full.

Turns out that walking through Pidge's room was a sport in it's own. Lance was amazed that he kept his balance as he carried her over to her bed. He was also amazed that he spotted trash-him in the corner of her room. He had assumed that she had gotten rid of it. He was _almost_ flattered that she didn't.

Pidge stirred as Lance gently put her down, and pulled a blanket over her. One of her Space Caterpillars floated over and snuggled under her arm.

As Lance was turning to exit the room, he heard his name.

"Thanks for the dance." Pidge mumbled sleepily.

The Blue Paladin chuckled. "Shouldn't I be thanking you? I did talk you into it."

Pidge closed her eye's before whispering. "But I probably wouldn't have fallen asleep otherwise."

Lance looked down at her, noticing how her eye's were half closed, and how her hair framed her face. "You can bug me anytime at night." She said softly.

Lance smiled down at her and did what he promised himself he would never do.

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, Fairy." He whispered.

She was already out.

* * *

That night, while Lance helped Allura, Pidge actually had a very good dream.

In her dream, she was older. Maybe nineteen, twenty at most. She was in a white gown, and was standing in a field. The only light came from the stars.

At first she didn't know what was going on, until Lance appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Nicely dressed, she might add.

Soft music floated around them, and he held out his hand to her, pulling her close as she took it.

Pidge was happy, very happy, as she danced with the man in front of her. The person she loved.

* * *

The next morning when Pidge woke up, she could only remember bits and pieces of her dream and the night before.

She knew that she danced with Lance.

She knew that Lance must have carried her to her room.

She for some reason had a vague memory of him kissing her forehead.

And one thing from her dream that she remember, was a silver band on her finger.

Pidge made a vow right then and there. Unless she really did end up with Lance one day in the future, though she highly doubted it, she would never _**ever**_ dance with him again.

That was a vow that she was going to make sure she never broke.

* * *

 ** _So, I want to mention that the reason this took so long to get out was because I had to rewrite it after finding out that dancing is a big part of Italian culture._**

 ** _As for everything else? These things just... happen._**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed it!_**


End file.
